The Lost GBA ROM
Note: The spelling/grammar errors in this pasta are intentional. Please don't edit them out. Another note: I tried my best with this one. This is my first BADPASTA, after all! Yet another note: This is a joke pasta based off of something I sorta used to do. This is a log of thigs I did as a childs regading GBA coeding and stuff. It got scarry aftre some momint! April 1st, 1 A.D. One day, I decidied to lurn how to create GEEBEE AYY games. So I hacked into Nintendo's HQ servers,downloaded the SDK, probably got arrested for 5 sears-- i mean years, and begun writing code! I enjoyed Super Mario, so I decided to make a complete and carbin copy of it, so I just maed a game like those app stoar gmaes you see on the Apple and Google Play Stores called "Super Plumber Adventures 3D HD 4K" and stuff ;ike that. I put it on a USB drive, because I thought it was an nice and original game, but when I show it to my friend they say it was just Super Mario but worse so I screamed at them how dumb they were even thouh I was the dub one hear. I decided to deleat the file and never speek of it again. April 1st, 1995 So during doomsday, I founded a USB drive in my nose with a label saying "DO THE MARIO" which I found amusing. So I put it in my USB, not caring if I got a virus because i'm still super stewpid. I saw the game. I was scared because I deleted it 10 seconds ago. But since CURIOSITY got the best of me, like in those creepypasta things, I opened the .gba file, and what awaited me was naught what I remembered at all... What awaited me was the real Muper Mario Bros but Mario was a cereal killer, killing people and stuff. Then the USB drive flung out of the DVD tray and killed my daughter. I was a very sad woman, but I, as a man, decided to continue playing. Mario went and killed my own OC, Gerald, who was the maro of that game I made. I was a very sad man, so I cried forever then I died. Then mario came up to me and whispered in my ear "DO THE MARIO SWING YOUR ARMS FROM SIDE TO SIDE" and did the mario then I did the maro it was a very scary then a jumpscare of some guy with a cyan hair and a white shirt with a blue mark on it saying "I eat babies for breakfast" then my baby was dead I was very sad.... The end? Generic Date, Generic Year I'm now traumatized and have to go through OOGA BOOGA SHOOGA DOOGA!!! in the hospital. All my friends are dead and bread and then Jaff ta kil came up to me and killed me. Don't read this creepypasta at 3 AM. Trust me, just don't. Read other things at 3 AM, like dame tu cosita, or Gerald. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Gamepasta